


~☆||T E N||☆~

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm very sorry for that btw, M/M, anyways pardon me for my crimes please, enjoy ;), fluffy stuff, the gang has storytime lmao, things to make up for all the heartache ive put you through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Fluff to make up for all the agsnt I've ever put you through.





	~☆||T E N||☆~

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksk I'm so bored so I'm probably gonna update on like everything I've ever written today so be prepared for that in case I do.

[My Tumblr Link♡](https://bazzysnow.tumblr.com) 

Drop a Prompt in my ask box it would be greatly appreciated♡

* * *

 

MackAttack💕

ABORT ABORT MISSION

DociousMagocious👌

What were on a mission why does nobody ever tell me these things.

Brodsky💞

You are a vey naturally loud person and thats okay but it'svery hard to sneak you around on missions.

DociousMagocious👌

Babe, you knew about this. HoW cOuLd yOu. Though I suppose I  _could_ forgive you if yoh pay the simple fee of a kiss. Right. Now.

Brodsky💞

Of course, I'm on my way😙

Bambi🌈

They are disgustingly cute.

MackAttack💕

True dat

DociousMagocious👌

Thank you, but what even was the mission.

TheParty😛

We were spying on T. J. about to beat up Reed

Slayer✌

But then Cyrus came and begged him not to.

MackAttack💕

and T. J. agreed he wouldn't if Cyrus told him why he was dating Reed.

Brodsky💞

But Cyrus refused saying thay he would hurt T. J. if he did.

Bambi🌈

And T. J. was like, yeah right. But then Reed came and saw Cyrus and he was        S H O O K at first but then he went back to acting like a bad ass.

Slayer✌

Yeah and he was all like, I thought you could keep a secret for at least a day, which we all know is completely dumb because Cyrus can't keep a secret for his life, except for the fact that he's had a crush on T. J. for like forever.

Brodsky💞

Yeah and Cyrus told him that and then Reed called him that really bad word that im very uncomfortable with using and T. J. punched him in the face and like not a sissy punch in the face I mean a big, nose breaking falling on your ass type of punch in the face.

TheParty😛

And then that when he yelled at Reed tellung never to mess with his precious Cyrus ever again and Reed ran off like fucking Speedy Gonzalez despite the broken nose he had.

MackAttack💕

And the T. J. tried to explain himself to Cyrus and Cyrus was like Shut up T. J.

Bambi🌈

And then out of nowhere he was like I love you T. J. and T. J. was llike level 100  ** _SHOOK_** and then he was like what! And we were like oh my goddd. And then Cyrus told him again and KISSED HIM HE FUCKING KISSED HIM SKSKSNSHDJSJDJNC.

MackAttack💕

Yeah and then T. J. said I love you too and BOOM ANOTHER FUCKING KISS IT WAS FANTASTIC.

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Yeah and then one of them made a noise and we noticed them

CyGuy🍟

And they tried to run but they were to slow for the very handsome basketball player while I just stayed not even bothering because I'm not interested in running like aT aLL.

DociousMagocious👌

YALL ARE ALL SO DEAD FOR FUCKING GOING WITHOUT ME

Tyrus+Walker being excused for their crimes for being so damn cute of course 

BUT MUFFY AND AMBI HAVE NO DAMN EXCUSE.

MackAttack💕

NO WAIT ME AND AMBER WENT ON A DATE AND SHE WALKED ME HOME AND KISSED ME AT THE DOOR SO WE GET EXCUSED FOR BEING CUTE TOOO!

Bambi🌈

^^^^^^

DociousMagocious👌

Okay fine since yoh guys melt me heart you are excused

MUFFY WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES.

Slayer✌

Ok so remember when Walker said he saw us at the Spoon, we were on a date but we haven't really made it official because were still figurig eveything out like how we were gonna tell you and everything.

DociousMagocious👌

OOF THIS DOES NOT PARDON YOU OF YOUR CRIMES THIS MAKES IT WORSE! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS INFORMATION FOR YOURSELVES IM THE BIGGEST MUFFY SHIPPER OF ALL.

TheParty😛

Were very sorry, we promise to keep you updated on further events.

DociousMagocious👌

THATS WHAT I THOUGHT.

You are pardoned of your crimes

GUYS THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.

Now Walker just got her so I must be bidding you farewell.

MackAttack💕

DrAmA qUeEn

Bambi🌈

He's very good at being one though.

CyGuy🍟

Tru tru

Tyrannosaurus🏀

And you guys are stalkerish

Slayer✌

And proud ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently giving Gift Fics so if you're interested comment down below its my way of thanking you for reading so don't be afraid to ask for one =)  
> Make sure to also leave a request for what you want it to be about.
> 
> Anyways Prompts are also currently being taken for my one shot books just go on my Tumblr (link is at the beginning of the chapter.) and drop a prompt in my askbox it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
